Third Time's a Charm
by Miko-chan1
Summary: COMPLETED Trunks is stuck with a 9 yr old Pan. But when a freak accident happens with Bulma's new machine, Trunks has bigger problems to worry about! TP!
1. Trunks and Pan

A/N Yea! I have a fanfic! Please be nice people, this is my first! It's a T/P! It's really weird but I hope u all like it!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. Ages: Pan:9 Trunks:23 Marron:18 Bra:10 (other ages don't matter and I'm too lazy to write them) oh yah and *blahblahblah* means thought  
  
"Well, this is my new invention!" Bulma said, as she pointed to what looked like a white dome big enough for two people to fit inside.  
  
"This one? Isn't it a little small to actually make people older or younger?" Gohan asked. Before, Bulma had described to Videl and Gohan that she had invented a machine that could make a person older or younger. And not just look older or younger, but actually go back, or forward, in time and make you that old. (So you'll exactly like you will when you're 23, for instance.) (A/N okay, I know its confusing but just try to understand it people okay?)  
  
"Hai, it is some what small, but this is that invention."  
  
"Pan, what do you think of this new invention of Bulma's?" Videl questioned her daughter.  
  
"Wow, can I try it?" thought Pan *If I'm older, will I be prettier? Will Trunks like me then?*  
  
"To be truthful, Pan, this hasn't been completely checked out yet. I want to test this on other things than people first incase it's not safe."  
  
"Okay," said Pan sadly. Bulma noticed the sadness in her voice and decided to cheer her up a bit.  
  
"You know Pan, I haven't named this yet. How would you like to name my invention?"  
  
Pan smiled and said, "Really, Bulma-san? You'll let me name your machine?"  
  
"Hai Pan, now what do you want to call it?"  
  
"Umm.how about.Bulma's Machine!" Pan stated happily. Gohan sniggered. He knew Bulma initiated her inventions' names.  
  
"Hmm.Yes, I suppose, and then we could call it BM for short, right?" Bulma asked Pan.  
  
Gohan laughed hysterically, to which Videl hit him over the head with a frying Pan.  
  
"Okay!" Pan said before running away to go play with Bra.  
  
"Thanks a lot Bulma, you don't know how much we needed this vacation," Gohan said after recovering from the hit.  
  
"No problem, now aren't you two a little late? Get going!" Bulma said while shuffling Gohan and Videl out the door. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: "Pan, get back here!!!!" yelled an enraged Trunks at Pan for pulling a prank on him. "Get back here you ugly little brat!!"  
  
Just then Pan bumped into Bra, who had been looking for Pan ever since she had ran away from Trunks. Trunks stood laughing at Bra and Pan rubbing their heads in pain. This got Pan angry, but Bra calmed Pan down.  
  
"C'mon Pan, we've got three weeks to pull as many jokes on Trunks as we want. Let's not use up all our ideas now!"  
  
*Bra's right, I still have enough time to pull off all my tricks.* And so Pan calmed down, and Trunks left.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.Bulma, talking on the phone  
  
"What do you mean 'going to have to take a long vacation'? Why?" Bulma asked the man on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Well, there's a meeting taking place in California, and you're going to be spending a month there. In this case, I would suggest bringing your family, especially your husband incase you need a date. You'll leave in about two days. Goodbye," said a man over the phone to Bulma.  
  
Bulma was about to protest, but the man hung up. The man on the other line was one of Capsule Corp.'s largest clients, so she decided that she was going, and bringing along Bra and Vegeta. Trunks was to stay home and take care of Pan. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:. "Me? You want me to stay home and take care of that little brat? Why can't she just come with us?" Trunks was begging his mother to allow him to go with her. But Bulma wouldn't give in.  
  
"Well, first off, Bra can't stay back to take care of Pan, and Vegeta refuses to. I don't want to oppose on anybody else, besides, what would Videl and Gohan think of me? Second, if she were to come with us, her parents would freak when they came to pick her up and find out she was missing! Either that, or we send her home before us, but you would have to go back with her, and it'd be to confusing. So YOU'RE staying here, with her," ordered Bulma.  
  
"FINE! If it makes you happy, I'll stay here and watch Pan, okay? Now leave before you make me change my mind!" screamed Trunks.  
  
"But Trunks, we don't leave till tomorrow!" Bulma told Trunks.  
  
"Why can't you just leave in some sort of jet or something? You're making me miserable."  
  
"I guess we could just leave now if that'll get you to watch Pan. Alright, now I have to tell Bra and Vegeta, and we're off!" Bulma told her son.  
  
"Uh.thanks! Now, LEAVE!" was Trunks reply. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. After they leave  
  
"Um.sorry, Jessica, I'm busy tonight, I can't go out. So, see you, bye!" Trunks said while hanging up on a girl he barely knew. He had met her a few days ago at a club, and quite frankly, in Trunks mind, he really didn't trust her. That was one of the few times he was happy he had to watch Pan.  
  
"Trunks, can you take me for ice cream? Or a movie? Who was on the phone?" a curious Pan questioned.  
  
"Pan, we'll rent a movie and buy ice cream, and that was just a friend on the phone. Now c'mon, you wanted ice cream, let's get it!" .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.at the ice cream shop  
  
"What'll it be?" asked the man behind the counter to Trunks.  
  
"Um.we'll have two large cookie doughs, two large chocolate fudge sundaes, one large vanilla, and one medium chocolate, please," replied Trunks.  
  
"Ah.is this for you two only?" said the ice-cream man.  
  
"Yes," replied Trunks, "Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"No. Sorry."  
  
They get their ice cream and walk to the video rental store, while eating their ice creams. When they get to the store, they are done with their ice cream and begin to pick out a movie.  
  
"So, Pan, what movie do you want to see?" Trunks said.  
  
"I want to see this one!" said Pan while pointing to "Scary Movie".  
  
"No Pan, you can't see that movie. How about a nicer one. Like this," Trunks told Pan, pointing to a "Tellitubies" video.  
  
"Yuk!" said Pan, "I want to see something else!"  
  
For a few minutes, Trunks and Pan fought over which movie to rent. Pan kept trying to persuade Trunks to rent movies to mature for Pan (like Scream or Jerry McGuire). Trunks kept trying to get pan to rent movies more her age (like Disney movies). Eventually, Trunks said that they weren't going to rent a movie because Pan was such a brat. (awwwwwwwww poor Pan!) .:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.  
  
They came home and ate lunch. The second they were finished eating Pan said-  
  
"I'm going to go play now, ta ta!" Pan said and ran to go do something.  
  
*Hmmm.that's not like Pan. She must have something up her sleeve.but what?*  
  
Then the phone rang. Much to Trunks dismay, Pan answered.  
  
"Hey Trunks. aren't we supposed to be having a date tonight?" asked a girl over the phone.  
  
"Ah.what's your name?" questioned Pan in the maturest voice she could muster up.  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm Trunks girlfriend, Mari, and who are you?"  
  
"Trunks girlfriend?! Nah, I'M Trunks girlfriend! Him and I just had a date. In fact, I'm his fiancée! Goodbye!" Pan barked.  
  
Unfortunately, for his poor ears, Trunks heard their conversation. And he reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally pissed off!  
  
"PAN!!! You're going to regret doing that!" screamed Trunks.  
  
"But Trunks," Pan said as cute as she could, "Why?"  
  
"Because I liked that one!" Trunks dived for Pan but she dodged him and kicked him in the shin before running away and being followed by Trunks.  
  
"I'm gonna get you, you little brat!!!!"  
  
Of course, he didn't because Pan had managed to knock over a bucket of marbles, causing Trunks to slip and fly right into. .Bulma's new machine.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. A/N yea! That was the first chappy! Hehehe I hope u all liked it! Please review! Flame if u like! Anything! 


	2. Why am I so big?

A/N I have Chapter 2 here! Thank you all for reviewing! People actually are reading my fic! I'm so happy! Some of you were close in saying trunks was going to get younger. He does, but. just read on!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. When we last saw our Trunks & Pan, Trunks has just flown right into Bulma's new machine. CHP. 2 .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. (yea!)  
  
Not only that, but he had turned it on! In order to work it, you had to control it from the inside. During his flight his hand knocked the controls. And Bulma already had a number set up. So now, Pan is stuck with a 10-year-old Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, what happened?" Pan came out of her hiding place after hearing a loud boom and seeing a bright flash.  
  
Then she saw Trunks.  
  
"Trunks? What's wrong? You.Oh my god.y-you-you're my age!"  
  
Being the nice person she is, Pan went in and pressed some buttons. But what she didn't know was that she wouldn't have anytime to get out because.the first button she pushed closed the doors. But she didn't notice, all she saw was that she had hit the right couple of buttons, and was now leaving so she could have her Trunks back when she.  
  
Walked right into the door! Poor Pan!  
  
Then Pan heard the boom and saw the lights, felt a sharp pain go through her body, and blacked out.  
  
Trunks looked up after he heard those sounds again. He let out a relieved sigh and looked up, expecting to see a door which would lead him to Pan and his revenge. But what he SAW was totally different.  
  
A beautiful girl lay before Trunks. She had black flowing hair and strangely enough, had the same outfit Pan was wearing on: camouflage pants and a short-sleeve black top. Trunks couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
*Who is she? Man, she's beautiful. Is she a supermodel in some other time? What's she doing here? Wait-a-minute. Pan was wearing those clothes! That couldn't mean that this.this.is Pan!!* (Uh-oh.. Here comes Trunks conversation in his head.)  
  
*Omigod! I was checking out a nine year old!* *God she's beautiful.* *She's nine years old!* *But she's so mesmerizing.* *And 9 yrs. old!* *Shut up!* *You shut up!*  
  
You could almost see the little devil and angel on Trunks shoulder. That's when Pan decided to wake up.  
  
It's okay! Trunks has experience around pretty women! He won't make a fool out of himself at all!  
  
*I am relaxed and calm. I am not looking at her boobs. I am not thinking about her body at all!*  
  
"What happened? Why do I feel bigger, Trunks?"  
  
*I am NOT relaxed and calm! I am thinking about her body! What the hell is wrong with me?*  
  
"Trunks," Pan said, " What's wrong?"  
  
*It's okay. I can speak. I think.*  
  
"uuhhh."  
  
Maybe I was wrong. Trunks, you're getting yourself out of this one alone!  
  
"Why does my voice sound different? Why don't my clothes fit? What's going on?"  
  
*How hard is it just to say 'look in the mirror?' to her? I mean, come on, it's only little pan-chan! Who's 22 yrs old. No! I won't think of panny that way! Don't be shy Trunks!*  
  
"Look in a mirror!" Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks, you okay? Do you want me to look in a mirror?" Trunks nodded his head. So Pan got up and left the dome, and Trunks followed her.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Pan.  
  
"I was trying to tell you before."  
  
"I'm. older. I'm.-"  
  
"22," Trunks said, "13 yrs. older. I guess my mom's machine worked."  
  
"I remember you turning into a little kid, and I tried to change you back, and I ran into something and passed out and when I woke up, I was like this!!! Trunks, you gotta help me!" Pan begged.  
  
*Damn she's pretty. and pretty young too. after I get her back to being a 9 year old, I can forget all about this.*  
  
"Okay Pan, c'mon, let's go get back the Pan I know!"  
  
So they went back to the machine and Trunks set the time and left so Pan could close the door and start it.  
  
END chap. Two .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. A/N yea! I finished chapter 2! I should have chapter 3 up reeeeeeealy soon I promise! Sorry that was so short! I'll the next one up tomorrow or maybe later today!  
  
Here's my thankies to the reviewers! Thanks to: Lady Tomboy, VegetaLover123, ChibiGoten/SSJ3MysticPan, Kuti-Pan, AsianUniverse, Crystal, Qtpie, and kwini! Sorries if I spelled anyone's name wrong or if I forgot anyone! Cookies for all! ^_^ Now review again! 


	3. Trunk's problems

A/N Here's chapter 3! It's just kinda a filler, it's really short, but read it and review it anyway!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
So they went back to the machine and Trunks set the time and left so Pan could close the door and start it.  
  
*This never happened... I can forget about this all ever happening...*  
  
But when Pan walked out of the BM... (har har)  
  
"Uh... Trunks, is it just me... or am I still 22?"  
  
So she was. Poor Trunks!  
  
"Umm... I must have done something wrong!!! C'mon Pan, let's make you nine again!"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
22 tries later....  
  
"Uh... Trunks? I think it's broken..."said Pan  
  
"Broken?" a hysterical Trunks said, "It can't be broken!! Let's try again!!"  
  
"Trunks... face it... it's broken... I guess I'll have to wait till your mom gets back... "  
  
"Wait? Oh, no, this CAN'T wait, you hear me? You're gonna be 9 years old again, if it's the last thing I do!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, Trunks, I really appreciate this, but, you really need calm down. I guess I'll have to stay 22 for a month. But really, Trunks, don't stress yourself over it! It's okay, really!"  
  
Of course, there was a reason Pan was so okay with it. While Pan was alone in the BM, Pan purposely ripped out some wires. You see, Pan figured out that since she was now a year younger than Trunks, and, by the way Trunks kept looking at her, attractive, she hoped that she could seduce Trunks into loving her.  
  
(A/N oooooooo Pan's a naughty little girl!)  
  
BBBBZZZZZZ (doorbell rings)  
  
"Now who could that be?" Trunks asked himself.  
  
Trunks answered the door, while Pan spied from behind a door. A young woman (about 18) was at the door, and she looked ready for a date.  
  
*EEEKKK!!! How could I could I forget about my date with Leslie!!!! What to do, what to do, what to do... aha!*  
  
"Yo Leslie!! You know, I'm really sorry, but I have to cancel our date"  
  
"Oh?" said Leslie. "What's your excuse this time?"  
  
"My little sister just got back from college. And I haven't seen her in forever and I need some quality time. You understand, right?"  
  
"First, I wanna meet her."  
  
* Damn. I had hoped it wouldn't have come to this...but...*  
  
"Okay, fine, hold on and I'll be right back... just a second..."  
  
He ran to Pan. She knew exactly what Trunks wanted her to do. She gave Trunks a look that said "No" but he fought back with Bra's doggy eyes, so, of course, he won.  
  
"Hi!!! Are you my new big sister?" Pan giggled while skipping out from her hiding spot.  
  
"Oh, Trunks, I'm sorry! Have fun with your sister!"  
  
"Okee buh-bye now big sissy!!!" Pan screamed as Leslie left.  
  
"Well, thank god for stupid people!" Trunks said.  
  
Pan glared at him and said, "You owe me big time Trunks. Big time."  
  
"I know, I know." End chap. Three.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A/N ack! Don't kill me! I know its reeeeeeealy short, but at least I got it out fast, right? And the other chapters are longer, I promise! Now review! 


	4. Fun and Kisses

A/N- Okay, this chapter's a bit longer than the other ones. It actually was going to be 2 different chapters, but then I decided to make it one long chapter! So review please!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Fun and Kisses!  
  
"So that's three lunches, four ice creams, and three weeks of my chores! Face it Trunks, you're never gonna beat me at video games, no matter what game we play."  
  
Trunks and Pan have been playing video games nonstop for three days. They only rested to sleep and to get up for more snack food, which littered the coffee table in front of them. After the first day, where Pan won every game, They started to make bets, thus Trunks owes Pan everything mentioned above. Meanwhile, Pan has gotten up for more snacks, humming about her victories, while Trunks is sobbing.  
  
"Had enough yet, boxer boy?"  
  
Trunks' response: waving a white flag. "I surrender! I surrender! No more!!!" he also said.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't last long!" said a happy Pan.  
  
"You know what Pan? This is you."  
  
Trunks held up a cooking pan.  
  
"Oh really... then I suppose that would make these you?"  
  
Pan held up boxers.  
  
"Yeah, and this is Bra," Trunks said while holding up a bra.  
  
"Trunks you pervert, how'd you get that?"  
  
"Oh, and this vegetable is dad!" said Trunks, ignoring Pan.  
  
"And this carrot is my grandpa!" said Pan  
  
"Marron is... this crayon!" (He had a maroon crayon)  
  
"No you baka! Marron is a chestnut! And so is Krillin!" yelled pan.  
  
BBRRIINNGG (phone rings)  
  
Trunks picked up the phone, but Pan was listening on another phone.  
  
"Hello?" Trunks said through the phone.  
  
"Trunks, it's Marron, are we still on for tomorrow night?"  
  
"Uh, Marron, I can't. Gohan and Videl are on vacation and I have to watch Pan. So I can't. In fact, I have to go watch her now. Pan you little brat get back here! See you, bye!"  
  
Trunks hung up the phone. Was that the third or fourth girl he had turned down a date on this week?  
  
"So, using me to get you out of a date again? Maybe I should start a business? Pan joked.  
  
"Hahaha... let's go watch a movie!" Trunks proposed.  
  
"What kind of movie?"  
  
"One that's appropriate, Pan."  
  
"But Trunks, you're forgetting, I'm 22 now, I'm not a minor! Now that I think about it, I can drink too..."  
  
"Pan, don't even think about it. Let's watch a Mel Brooks movie."  
  
"Okee Dokee!"  
  
MANY MEL BROOKES MOVIES LATER  
  
"Pan..."  
  
"Yes Trunks?"  
  
"How many was that?"  
  
"Eight." Answered pan.  
  
"What's left?"  
  
"Spaceballs."  
  
"I don't have Spaceballs."  
  
"How can you not own Spaceballs? You're mom's president of CC, you're one of the richest men in the world, and you don't even own Spaceballs?" yelled Pan.  
  
"I didn't say own, I said have. Goten has it." "Damn Goten!"  
  
Pan and Trunks started to feel like insomniacs with all the sleep they were missing. They stayed up to watch Mel Brooks movies. And today they're gonna have another exciting adventure (or boring adventure... whatever). " Now what do you wanna do?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Let's go to a theme park." Answered Pan. She was joking, but Trunks took her seriously.  
  
"Okee dokee." Pan fell off the couch, anime style, of course.  
  
So they hopped into Trunks' car and went to the nearest theme park to enjoy their day of fun...or long lines...whatever.  
  
"Tee hee hee... Trunks we're gonna have SO much fun!" yelled Pan, sounding very much like her 9 yr old self.  
  
"Pan, please try and remember you are 22 years old. You're embarrassing me."  
  
"Geez, Mr. Grumpy, ruin my fun!"  
  
*Wow... she really is pretty...* Trunks thought.  
  
"Trunks... whatcha thinkin about?" said Pan.  
  
"Nothing Pan, nothing..."  
  
So they spent the day going on fun rides. The last ride they decided to go on was the classic water ride where they take your picture that every theme park has. All throughout the line (which was too long) and the ride Trunks couldn't stop thinking about her. When on the ride, Trunks couldn't resist her large, moist lips. He felt like he just had to kiss her...  
  
"Trunks... why in the hell did you do that?"  
  
They were looking at their picture. Pan was extremely angry about it.  
  
"Well I'm sorry!"  
  
In the photo, Pan was screaming with her arms up and Trunks' head was facing Pan and his cheeks were all puffy like chipmunks. Apparently, The camera got to Pan before Trunks could. They never had kissed.  
  
(A/N ooooo I know I am so mean! Don't kill me, it'll make sense later!)  
  
"Where to next Pan?"  
  
"The movies!"  
  
"Aren't you sick of movies yet?"  
  
"NO! No one can ever get sick of movies!"  
  
So they went to a drive in theater and Trunks got Pan a ton of candy.  
  
"You know Pan, if you eat all that candy, you're gonna get fat."  
  
"Trunks, you dummy, Saiyans can't get fat."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Me. Now shut up, the movie's starting."  
  
Actually, all the candy Pan ate didn't make her fat, but she did get a sugar high. Trunks had to hold her down after she reached 300 times around the car. After awhile, Pan calmed down, and decided to watch the movie, even though she had missed the beginning and had no clue what it was about. Eventually, she fell asleep.  
  
'Damn she's beautiful... oh if only I had the courage to kiss her... wait a minute... am I actually considering kissing a 9 year old! A nine year old with big, full lips...'  
  
So Trunks bent over to try and kiss the sleeping Pan again. He had to... he needed to... he felt it was his destiny...  
  
"Trunks, what's your problem? You scared me so bad."  
  
"Well I'm sorry!"  
  
This time Trunks was so slow to kiss her that all she saw when she opened her eyes were Trunks' face so close up that he looked like a monkey. (hehehe monkey Trunks!) Yet again, they never got to kiss.  
  
"Now what do you want to do?"  
  
"Go to a bar!" she responded.  
  
"Pan, you're too young to drink." Told Trunks.  
  
"Nuh-uh! I'm 22, or did you forget I'm only a year younger than you?"  
  
"Pan, give it up, you're only 9."  
  
"But at the moment I'm 22."  
  
"Pan," Trunks said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No."  
  
(Insert Pan giving Trunks death glares.)  
  
So they went home and decided to watch old television shows. Then they watched old horror movies("hahaha," Pan had said, "The Creature From the Black Lagoon! That's worse than naming you're monster Frieza!") and other just plain old movies. While watching one of those old sappy movies where there's that sappy love seen and everybody cries to it, Trunks couldn't resist Pan. His lips actually touched hers, softly at first, but deeper later, this time. You know what they say, third time's a charm.  
  
****************************************************************** A/N awwwwwwwwwwww now you all know why it's called Third Time's a Charm! But don't stop reading it yet, There's at least 3 more chapters left! But in order to read them, you need to review! Please? ^_^ Cookies to all who reviewed before! 


	5. A Jealous Girlfriend

A/N- yea! Thankies for all your nice reviews! There's a little Marron bashing in this chap, but don't worry! She gets nicer later! Unless you want Marron bashing.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 5- A Jealous Girlfriend!  
  
"Trunks! Omigod!"  
  
"I'm sorry Pan... I just guess well... I kinda like you..."  
  
Suddenly Pan jumped up. She was looking around suspiciously. Trunks was so into telling Pan his feelings he was getting the wrong message.  
  
"Pan! So you don't like me too? Well... I guess that's okay... are you looking for a mallet to hit me over the head with? Well go ahead, be my guest. Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
"Shhhh... Trunks... do you hear something?"  
  
Trunks and Pan were quiet. Outside the leaves were rustling.  
  
"The wind?" suggested Trunks.  
  
Pan shrugged. Then she looked into Trunks eyes.  
  
"Trunks... do you really like me?"  
  
Outside, the leaves were shaking more than ever.  
  
Trunks answered, "Yes."  
  
All of a sudden, The door burst open. Standing in it was a very angry, very pissed off, very scary looking 18 year old Marron.  
  
"M-m-marron..." said a very afraid looking Trunks.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!" yelled Marron, "Trunks, you b*st*rd!!! You said you stood me up because of Pan! Liar! You were just getting it on with this slut!"  
  
"Hey!" screamed Pan.  
  
"Trunks, girl, your coming with me," said Marron.  
  
So Marron led them across the street to the big building that had Trunks office in it. They went up the elevator all the way to the second floor where Trunks's vice president office was. Marron led them into Trunks' office. There she locked them in, and left. Trunks' office was Saiyan- proof, i.e. it was made specially by Bulma to keep Trunks from escaping.  
  
(A/N-okay, before u flame me, think about it. If your boyfriend stood u up u'd probably do the same thing. ...right? er... okay...)  
  
"You know Trunks, this is all your fault," said Pan.  
  
"No, it's your fault."  
  
"Is not! If you had never said you liked me we wouldn't have gotten into this mess."  
  
"Well, if you hadn't asked, I wouldn't have said it," replied Trunks.  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't have kissed me, I wouldn't have asked!"  
  
"And if you weren't so pretty, I wouldn't have kissed you!"  
  
"And if you hadn't stupidly made yourself 10, I wouldn't be this pretty!" Pan fought back.  
  
"So if you hadn't tripped me I wouldn't have been 10!"  
  
"I wouldn't have tripped you if you weren't chasing me!"  
  
"Hey... why was I chasing you anyway?"  
  
"I forget... I think I made your girlfriend dump you..."  
  
"Which girlfriend was that?"  
  
They both smiled and laughed. And then they realized they were locked in a room.  
  
(Don't really pay much attention do they? Two demisaiyans could've escaped Marron's grasp easily. But they were so out of it, they actually let themselves be locked in a Saiyan-proof room!)  
  
"Ummm... Trunks? Where are we?" asked Pan.  
  
"I think we're in my office... and I think Marron locked us in..."  
  
"That's okay, we can get out of here easily." Said Pan  
  
"Ummm... no," answered Trunks.  
  
"What do you mean 'no'? We can just knock down the door!"  
  
"Umm... no," answered Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, you're not making any sense!" screamed Pan.  
  
"Crazy genius mom + escapee son with sayain strength + need to keep son working = sayain proof room. In other words, my mom built this to keep me in!"  
  
"So... bad news?"  
  
"Extremely... damn my mom..."  
  
"Trunks! I have just come up with a brilliant idea!" screamed Pan.  
  
"What?" Trunks screamed back.  
  
"We can call your mom and tell her to come home and set us free!"  
  
"That's brilliant! You're brilliant! Let's go call her!" Trunks proposed.  
  
They went over to Trunks' fancy phone when Trunks suddenly remembered something very important.  
  
"NO!!!!!!! I don't know where my mom is in California! I don't know if she's in a hotel, of with a friend, or in a motel or.... What are we going to do?"  
  
They both sat in silence for five minutes while both of them thought of what to do. Then Pan had an idea.  
  
"I have an idea!" said Pan. "Let's call your mom's cell phone!"  
  
"Oh, duh, why didn't I think of that?" said Trunks.  
  
"Because, remember, I'm brilliant!" answered Pan.  
  
So they went over to Trunks' fancy phone again and dialed Bulma's mobile's number. But the phone's dial tone went dead. Outside, they heard Marron laughing.  
  
"Damn Marron!" said Trunks, "How are we ever supposed to get out of here?"  
  
NEXT DAY...  
  
It was a bright Sunday morning that Trunks woke up early, used to doing it since he became Capsule Corp.'s vice president. He expected to get up, take a shower, eat breakfast, and then go to work as he always did. Then he remembered everything that had happened over the last two weeks.  
  
"Damn... I'm gonna kill Marron when I get out of here!" Trunks said to himself.  
  
"Meow," something said, "Meow."  
  
"What was that?!" screamed Trunks, so loud that Pan woke up.  
  
"What was what?" she asked.  
  
"That noise... what was it? Where did it come from?" Trunks said.  
  
"Meow," the thing again. Then it came out of the shadows to show an adorable tabby kitten.  
  
"Aww.. Trunks! Look at the cute little kitten! Why didn't you tell me it was here?" said Pan.  
  
"I didn't know I had a kitten in my office..." Trunks said.  
  
"Meow," went the cat, and it came up to Pan, and she pet it in response.  
  
"Then how did it get in here?" Pan asked.  
  
" I dunno, but if a cat can get in here, that means there must be a way out! Come on, let's search the place!"  
  
So they looked all around Trunks' apartment until it was noon. They didn't find anything, so the three of them sat down for a lunch break.  
  
"Pan, when do your parents come home?" he asked, while looking sadly at his tiny tuna sandwich. They had been eating food from the refrigerator Bulma had installed so Trunks couldn't use food as a means of escpape.  
  
"On Friday... today's Sunday, right?" she answered, also staring at her small tuna sandwich.  
  
"Yeah, I think," Trunks answered.  
  
"Meow!" went the cat, who seemed to be fine with her bowl of tuna.  
  
"We should name the cat, you know," said Pan, "Let's name her Lucky!"  
  
"Yeah, Lucky if we ever get out of here," Trunks said.  
  
They got up after Lunch and continued to search the office. Then Pan suddenly screamed from the bathroom.  
  
"Omigod, Trunks, come quicky!" Pan screamed.  
  
Trunks ran really fast to the bathroom.  
  
"What, did you find the exit?" he said.  
  
"Duh! Look!" she answered, looking at a small hole in the corner of the room. Out side of the hold was a branch of a tall tree, explaining how Lucky got there.  
  
"Umm... I don't think I can fit through that..." Trunks said.  
  
"Yah, duh, but think about it... if a cat can make a hole in a saiyan proof wall, then it must mean that wall is weak, right? Then we, as demisaiyas, have to be able to make a bigger one!" Pan stated.  
  
"Okay, but I'm only throwing one, just incase Marron gets suspicious," Trunks said happily, and threw a ki blast at the hole. It became the size for Pan to squeeze through, but it was still to small for Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, stay here! I'll sneak around and let you out." Pan said.  
  
"But Pan! What if you got caught? Then Marron would lock us in the gravity room!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"Trunks... trust me, I won't."  
  
Pan slithered through the hole and levitated next to it. Before going down, she said to Trunks,  
  
" If I do get caught... Trunks, I love you." And flew off.  
  
' She loves me...' Thought Trunks, ' I'm in love with a nine year old, she's in love with me, and I don't even feel guilty... what the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
END CHAPTER 5  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N-okay, I know, not very interesting, but still, the next chapter is more interesting, I promise! Don't flame me to bad for the Marron bashing, I swear she gets nice next chap!  
  
I'm thanking everyone who's ever reviewed my story: Lady Tomboy, VegetaLover123,chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan,Kuti-Pan, AsianUniverse, Crystal, Qtpie, kwini, Pan-chan, Hanamaru285, Puppet of the Antler, Princess Geta, Frostic Chibi, Master Vegeata, Bunny, and Francesa! Cupcakes to all! Happy New Year! ^_^  
  
Now review again! 


	6. Escape!

CHAPTER 6- Escape!  
  
Pan floated down to the front doors of Capsule Corp. She couldn't believe she had actually admitted her love for Trunks. But for right now, the only thing she could concentrate on was finding a way to save Trunks.  
  
*Hehehe I should just leave him! Nah, I can't be that mean...*  
  
Pan looked in through a window. Marron was asleep on a couch. Pan snuck in and went up stairs as quickly and quietly as she could. She reached the doors to Trunks office and then she realized... she didn't have a key to get in!  
  
"Pan?" Trunks whispered through the door, "Are you there Pan? Hello?"  
  
"Trunks!" she whispered back, "I don't have a key to get in!"  
  
They both sat between the doors thinking about what to do. Suddenly Trunks had an idea.  
  
"I have an idea!" Trunks said, "Marron must have the keys somewhere! I found these while you were outside. Put it on."  
  
He passed a headset from a walkie-talkie set. Pan put hers on her head and turned it on.  
  
"Go downstairs, Pan," Trunks said. So Pan went downstairs. She went to the couch that Marron was sleeping on.  
  
"I'm at the couch where Marron's sleeping. I see the keys! They're in her hand! How am I supposed to get them out without waking her?" Pan said through the headset.  
  
"Just pick them out and run up here as fast as you can!" Trunks said.  
  
So Pan got the keys from Marron and ran away to Trunks office as fast as she could.  
  
"Trunks!" she called through the door, "which key is it?"  
  
"The gold one, the gold one!" Trunks yelled back.  
  
But just as Pan had stuck the key in the lock and began to turn it, Marron appeared at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Hurry Pan, hurry!" screamed Trunks.  
  
Pan turned the key and Trunks threw the door open. They both started to run from Marron as fast as they could. They ran to another office and jumped out the window. But when they landed they were face to face with a very pissed looking Marron. (how does a non-saiyan move so fast?)  
  
"What. Are. You. Doing?" she asked them venomously.  
  
"Run!" Trunks and Pan screamed in unison.  
  
Marron chased Trunks and Pan back across the street to Trunks' house. They ran all around the house many times. Then they ran around the house for the last time. Trunks ran into something hard. Pan stopped to help him up. They both looked at the hard thing. It was Vegeta.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked.  
  
"The question is, Trunks, what are you doing?" said Bulma from behind Vegeta.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N- I know, really short, but still, review! Cookies to all who do! 


	7. The Return

CHAPTER SEVEN- The Return ******************************************************************  
  
"Uh... Hi Mom...hehehe... you guys are home early.... How was America?"  
  
Bulma glared at him "Trunks! I can't believe you! I tell u to watch over a 9 year old and when I get back here you are with some strange girl and no Pan in sight! Where is she anyway? On hello Marron! My dear, did you run the whole way here? You look so exhausted!"  
  
"I'm fine Miss Bulma, it's these 2 little twerps that won't be fine when I'm done with them!"  
  
Bulma glared at Trunks. "What have you been doing to poor Marron?  
  
"Poor Marron?!" screamed Trunks, "Poor Marron?! What about poor us? We're the ones who've been locked in my office for practically a week!"  
  
"You were? And who is this friend of yours? Was she locked in your office with you?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! What exactly were you doing in your office?" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Mom!" yelled back Trunks, "We didn't do anything!"  
  
"Oh good! So? Are you going to introduce me to her or not?"  
  
She obviously didn't notice the extremely odd looks Vegeta was giving Pan. He could read her ki, and knew who she was, but it just didn't make sense to him. So he decided to listen to Trunk's explanation.  
  
"Okay. Mom, don't freak out but-"he was cut off because a car had just pulled into the driveway. And in this car-  
  
"Hey Bulma! Hey Trunks! Sorry we came back so early but we missed Pan so much and we hate making you watch over her. So where is she?" said Gohan.  
  
"Well Trunks was just going to tell me that and introduce me to his new girlfriend inside. So why don't we go inside?" said Bulma.  
  
"Alright, let's go in." said Videl.  
  
"Vegeta, are you coming or not?"  
  
But Vegeta just looked at Gohan and said "Don't you feel her ki? Don't you know who she is?"  
  
Gohan focused his senses and read Pan's ki. He dropped the suitcase he was holding in his hand.  
  
"Let's go in. I need to hear this explanation." He said.  
  
So they all went in, Bulma, Videl, Marron, and Bra all looking extremely confused.  
  
So Pan started her explanation:  
  
"Well, it started with a phone call..."  
  
She had told them the whole story except the parts where Trunks tried to kiss her and in that genre. They all sat in shock. Bulma actually looked excited because now she knew that her machine worked. Gohan and Videl just couldn't believe that this was their little Panny! Bra wanted to go through the machine to just to see what she looked like when she was older. Marron was feeling guilty for calling Pan a slut.  
  
Then Bulma said " Well, I had better start fixing that machine! I still don't understand how it could break... my design was fool proof!"  
  
They waited awhile and the whole time Gohan and Videl kept pestering Pan and Trunks with questions about what they did while they were on vacation. Finally, Bulma was done.  
  
"Well, the only thing that still mystifies me about the machine is how it broke. The wires look almost like they were broken on purpose by someone!" she said.  
  
Trunks gave Pan a very accusing glare. Pan smiled sheepishly and said,  
  
"Well... maybe some rats ate it?"  
  
"Pan, some rats ate the wire in the 2 minutes we were away from the machine? You are sooooo dead!" said Trunks.  
  
"Pan, Trunks!" said Marron, "AI am so sorry for locking you in your Saiyan proof office! And Pan I am so sorry I called you a slut! I didn't know it was you! Hey wait-a-minute... Trunks! She's nine years old! And you were..."  
  
"They were what?" said Gohan while glaring at Trunks.  
  
Trunks and Pan gave Marron very pleading looks. Marron smiled.  
  
"Well, nothing, just Trunks took Pan to a bar."  
  
Trunks and Pan let out the breaths the had been holding.  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Gohan, "She's only NINE YEARS OLD Trunks! What were you thinking!"  
  
"You know what?" said Trunks, "I don't know."  
  
"And Daddy," said Pan, "I was 22 at the time."  
  
"I don't care! Did he let you drink alcohol?" yelled a very pissed off Gohan.  
  
Pan and Trunks just smiled and walked away, Gohan giving Trunks death glares.  
  
They went to Bulma's lab. It was time for Pan to become nine again.  
  
"Daddy, can't I just stay 22?" she asked.  
  
"No! Are you crazy! Do you want to miss 13 years of your life? You're nine and you're staying that way!"  
  
Now Pan said her goodbye to Trunks.  
  
"Goodbye Trunks. I guess this means that we'll have to forget everything that happened. My 22 year old self will miss you."  
  
"Bye bye Pan. I'll miss you're 22 year old self too. I guess I'll have to wait to see her again."  
  
Pan quickly gave Trunks a last kiss on the lips. Then she ran in the BM before Gohan could kill her. But she could still hear him yelling his lungs out at Trunks.  
  
She looked at the controls which she had just set to make her 13 years younger. She was going to be nine again and she couldn't stand it. Trunks wouldn't wait 13 years for her. 14 years apart were just too much. She guiltily changed the controls to make her 12 years younger. (ooooo naughty Pan!)  
  
She stepped out of the machine a 10 year old who was supposed to be nine. She looked at Trunks, who's face was turning blue from Gohan's hands clasped so tightly around his neck. He let go when he saw Pan come out of the machine.  
  
"Pan!", he screamed, "What were you thinking kissing Trunks like that! Well it doesn't matter, its all in the past, how do you feel?"  
  
"Short," she answered. Then she, Trunks, Bra, and Marron all went upstairs to go on with their lives.  
  
LATER  
  
Bulma was cleaning her machine out when she noticed what the control panel read: twelve years younger.  
  
"Omigod!" she said, "Pan's made herself 10!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N- ack! Don't kill me! I know that was a horrible chapter and now you want my head but there is going to be another chapter out really soon I promise! But only if you review! Brownies to all who do! ^_^ 


	8. Epilouge

A/N- whew! Okay, this is the epilogue so its reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeallly short! Sorry it took me so long to get out, but I had to completely write it over a few times because I had no idea what I was going to do for this chapter.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
EPILOUGE  
  
Trunks and Pan became best friends. Her father was very pissed off at her for changing her age, but eventually, Pan talked him into letting her stay that way.  
  
Trunks tried to forget what Pan looked like when she was 22, but with Pan looking more like her every day, it was reeeeeeeeeeeeally hard. He tried to date other women, but it just didn't work.  
  
When Pan was 18 she went off to collage. Four years later she came back, 22 and not a little bit different looking than what she looked like before.  
  
****************PAN"S COMING HOME PARTY AT CC*******************  
  
*TRUNKS'S POV*  
  
I stood at the food table looking at Goten pig out. I miss Pan so much. I can't believe I haven't seen her in four years. Last year, everyone had gone to visit her, but I'd been to busy with work to go. I hate my job. It keeps me from having a life.  
  
I looked around the party at all my friends and family. Bra was chatting vivaciously (is that a word?O.o) to Marron. My dad was off sulking in the corner trying to avoid talking to anyone.  
  
I was tapped on the shoulder and turned around to find myself face to face with someone I had not seen in twelve years. I smiled. She didn't look any different.  
  
"Pan... you're back!" I said.  
  
"Yep! And this time, I really am 22! So now I can go to bars and stuff!" she said. She may really be 22, but she still acted immature.  
  
"No Pan, you're 21. You skipped a year of your life, remember?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, details!" she answered.  
  
"I missed you so much Pan. You're my best friend!" I told her.  
  
"Just you're best friend? Don't you still love me?" she said with a teasing smile.  
  
"Pan, I'm 35. You're 22. We're twelve years apart." I said. She put on a hurt face. "But of course I do!" I answered.  
  
Then we lent in and enjoyed a deep passionate kiss and ignored the screaming coming from her dad behind us. We were in love.  
  
THE END  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N- okay, that was probably the worst fanfic ever written. I didn't think I'd get any reviews on this at all. But its finally finished and so that's all that matters to me.  
  
So here's my thanks to everyone who reviewed: ChibiGoten124/SSJ3MysticPan, FrosticChibi, Lady Tomboy, VegetaLover123, Kuti-Pan, AsianUniverse, Crystal, Nanami, Pan-Chan, Hanamaru285, Puppet of the Antler, Princess Geta, Master Vegeta, Bunny, Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic, Gokuga1267, , Murph4303, Francesca, Qtpie, kwini, and KinkySaiyan! Cookies to everyone! 


End file.
